The Search for Noby Begins
This is when Noby’s friends has set out to find Noby in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Sue: faith in Noby, and refuses to give up on him Guys, I’m going to look for Noby on my own, whether you’re coming or not to walk out the door Doraemon: her Wait! You can’t do this alone. Big G: He’s right you know. Sneech: That’s why we’re going to help you find our friend Noby Tino: Us too! Shido: We’re coming to Thomas and Twilight: We’ll come to! Brian: Hey didn’t forget about me Tammy: I’m coming to, because Noby is my son. And I can’t lose my son now! Sue: Thanks you, guys ???: We’re coming to! and his friends showed up Shido: Ash? Carver: You guys are going to look for Noby with us? Ash: Yeah, cause Noby’s our friend, and we’re going to find him. Pikachu: pika chu ???: Us too! walks up with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf Elsa: Anna! Anna: Elsa. her I haven’t seen you forever. Doraemon: You’re here to look for Noby with us too? Ana: Yes. We heard the Noby ran away from home so we decided to help you out. ???: What’s up guys! and his friends showed up Shido: Guys? Todd: It’s been a while Tino Tino: Yeah, that to. ???: Aw, there you are Girls Z showed up Buttercup: S’up Thomas: Powerpuff Girls Z! Good to see you all. Bubbles: You too Thomas. Thomas: Same as usual. ???: Hey guys Ash: Rick O’Connell. Rick O’Connell: Tino Tonitini, Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, and Brian Griffin. It’s been a while. ???: We find it curious and his friends showed up Littlefoot: Hello Tino: Well, well, well. If isn’t our old friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. It’s been a while. Cera: I know. ???: Hello my friends showed up Carver: Riruru? It’s that you? Riruru: Yes. I’m here to help find our friend Noby. Wherever he is? Tino: Then it’s saddled! This is our search for Noby begins! Who’s with me!? Everyone: YEAH!!! Meanwhile Noby: Okay, I’m about…1,000 miles away from Earth, and I’m about 50,000 miles to Planet Aqua. Okay, this will takes about 3 days till I find a shortcut to the planet. But first, I got to go get some gas. the space station Noby: Thanks guys for the fuel and the food. Astronaut #1: Hey it’s a supply of rocket fuel, hamburgers with fries and drinks. Noby: Well umm…it’s a big supply of them alright. Astronaut #2: You got that right. Astronaut #3: Now be careful Noby: I will. Bye Astronauts: Goodbye on Planet Aqua Sophia: So, Noby had made his decision to come here. This is perfect!! Soldier: I know Queen Sophia, and then what? Sophia: You’ll see. :Sophia ::After all my life ::My dream will come true ::And Noby is on his way right now ::Then ::I will finally have Noby, my love ::Now that he is coming ::I will have him ::When I do Noby will be all mine ::I will fix his broken heart ::When Noby, my love come ::I will finally have him as my husband ::Now that I’m queen there is nothing that I can do ::Except making Noby, my love a king ::Now I will finally have him ::To make him my own ::I love him so ::Noby, my love ::I will care for him ::Love him ::And always be by his side ::I will never leave him ::And then I’ll have him, Noby, my love ::When Noby, my love comes ::I will fix his broken heart ::When Noby, my love come ::I will finally have him as my husband ::Now that I’m queen there is nothing that I can do ::Except making Noby, my love a king ::Now I will finally have him ::To make him my own ::Noby my love Sophia: Then, when I make Noby our king, I’ll marry him, then Noby will be mine forever! Meanwhile Tino: Okay guys we’re going to look for Noby from top to bottom. Ash: Right. scatter across downtown to find out where Noby is they unite Littlefoot: Any sign of Noby yet Tohka? Tohka: Sorry guys, no sign of him anywhere Serena: Maybe he went to outer space. Ash: Yeah I think so too. Big G: Ash! Serena! Don’t be ridiculous! Noby will never go to outer space unless he had a rocket ship. Tammy: That’s right, Noby is my son. I’ve missed him already. Sue: Me too. Sneech: Me three Kotori: I know Cera: Where ever can he be then? Ducky: Who knows? Right Spike? Spike: hmm hmm. May: We can’t give up now! We have to keep looking. Shining Armor: That’s right we’ll go to find Noby. Apple Bloom: But how? Rainbow Dash: By looking at a trail of rocket smoke that goes all the way to outer space that’s how! looked up and saw rocket smoke going straight to outer space. Vinny: Oh my Gosh, she’s right! Scootaloo: Good one Dash. Rainbow Dash: Thank you Doraemon: Come on, let’s go! Ash and Shido: Right! run to the hill until they gotten up to the top of it Max: We’ve finally made it to the top. Dawn: Man, I’m tired. Clement: Me to. Petrie: Hey! That where Noby was! Tino: Petrie’s right, look! Mana: Well, what do you know? Shido: Noby must have been here. Tohka: How could we get to outer space? We don’t have a rocket. Doraemon: I guess that’s is where Noby is heading toward outer space. Come on let’s use my…”THE ROCKET TRACKING ROCKET!!!” With this gadget we’ll track down Noby in no time flat. Shido: Do you think that’ll work? Ash: Yeah, you’re the one who said things never go out as planned. Doraemon: I’m sure it’ll work this time. After all, Noby is our friend. Shido: Ash and I guess you’re right. Misty: All right let’s go Brock: I bet Noby is going to a different planet. Carver: But which one? Brian: Who knows Carver? Elsa: We have to figure out which planet is Noby is going and fast. Olaf: She’s right, besides I’ll give him hugs and more hugs. Lor: Hugs? Really? Olaf: What? Dawn: Seriously hugs? Alex: We like hugs but is not the time to do it. Doraemon: Everyone just get in the rocket already!! Rick O’Connell: Okay sheesh! What a grouch! Big G: I know right. Rocket: 5…4…3…2…1/ Blast off!! off Sophia: Aw man! The others are looking for Noby!! My plan will be ruined! I have to prevent them from taking Noby away from me, somehow. Or if they come, I’ll lock them up in the dungeon to keep them out of the way. Then I’ll finally have Noby.Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes